


palette

by ketchup (moonlikeyou), markhyuckfest



Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 18:29:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlikeyou/pseuds/ketchup, https://archiveofourown.org/users/markhyuckfest/pseuds/markhyuckfest
Summary: Prompt number: 15Title: paletteRating: General audiencesPairing: Mark Lee/ Lee DonghyuckSide Pairings (if any): noneWarnings: No archive warnings applyWord Count: 4160Summary: The sky is Donghyuck’s canvas, but somehow he manages to paint Mark’s cheeks pink as well.or:Photosynthesis au with plant mark and sun hyuck





	palette

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: this was a wild ride @prompter how is your mind so powerful teach me your ways uh anyway there’s not a lot of photosynthesis going on here bc i had no idea how to make hyuck help mark make food with his body but hyuck’s the sun and mark’s a flustered sunflower!!!!! i hope you enjoyed reading this ♡
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ****

Mark doesn’t remember much before Donghyuck.

He recalls muttered sounds, flashes of dull colours, and of course the moment when he found a home in the warm soil- but none of those blurred instants could ever compare to the moment he met Donghyuck.

“What’s that?” He had wondered the first time he saw a glowing sphere peek out from far away, rays dripping gold and turning the night sky a pale yellow. (Mark’s favourite colour for a brief 5 minutes, until he sees him turn the sky pink, then bronze, eventually settling on a dreamy periwinkle blue) Squinting at the sky, dipped golden at the edges, Mark felt warm all over with his lanky limbs sprawled on the soil.

“That’s the sun,” A sunflower next to him utters, petals floundering as the sun turns to look the sunflowers directly in the eyes. The sun is beautiful, honey-glazed skin and eyes glittering, dancing with mirth. Mark feels like he’s melting, but he finds his gaze glued to the sun as well, unable to look away. “Does the sun have a name?” He asks as the sun looks away, going back to his task of dipping the sky in soft amber hues.

“He’s Donghyuck,” The other sunflower explains, and Mark’s breath hitches even though Donghyuck’s attending to a nearby rose field. “Donghyuck,” He repeats dumbly, it’s the best word he’s ever heard.

And so Mark falls for the sun, slowly but surely, from the moment he sees him.

\----

The life of a sunflower is simple, Mark learns: They just stand pretty in the fields, and let the farmers tend to them until it’s time for them to be harvested. (Where to, Mark doesn’t know, but he’s still young, there’s no haste to worry about that.)

Mark’s favourite days are the ones when Donghyuck visits, and he gets to bask in the warm sunlight all day, skin tingling as Donghyuck walks by, setting Mark’s cheeks on fire as he smiles. He’s too shy to talk to Donghyuck, who’s loved by sunflowers, lavenders and roses alike, as seen from the clambering cheers that greet him when he visits- Donghyuck waves at all of them cutely, greeting everyone patiently and entertaining them with cheeky jokes and wide grins. He smiles at Mark too, shyly with his bronze cheeks puffed up, and it could just be Mark’s imagination, but he swears that Donghyuck opens his mouth to speak to Mark, right before a bunch of taller, prettier sunflowers whisk him away.

Mark’s petals droop a little, but he’s content with admiring Donghyuck from a distance, at least for now.

The sun doesn’t visit the sunflower field daily, to Mark’s disappointment, but he waits patiently through cloudy days and drizzling nights, knowing that Donghyuck will soon visit again.

The wind is a pink-haired boy called Jaemin. He’s unpredictable, snarky, yet brimming with love for all his plant friends. Mark befriends him quickly, and Jaemin blesses him with a gentle, soothing breeze whenever he visits. (Jaemin’s at the sunflower fields pretty much every day, no matter it’s rains or shines)

“Mark!” Jaemin slings an arm around Mark’s shoulders as he crashes into the fields, causing Mark to sway to a side. “Woah,” Mark laughs, shoving Jaemin lightly so that he can return to his very important task of standing straight. “Exciting day?”

“Not really,” Jaemin shrugs, fingers tapping on Mark’s shoulders like he can’t stop moving around. “The roses were nice, Yeonjung taught me how to play this chess game but not much happened. What about my favourite sunflower?”

“I thought that was Jeno?” Mark teases, relishing in the way Jaemin blushes at the mention of the handsome sunflower. Jaemin pokes at Mark’s stomach, and he yelps, trying his best not to flinch or curl up. “Not much today either- Donghyuck didn’t come by, it’s been a cloudy week.” He tries his best not to sound too upset about Donghyuck’s absence, but fortunately Jaemin doesn’t realise, moving on to pinch Mark’s cheeks.

“Yeah, the roses were complaining about that too,” Jaemin sighs, “But it’s not like Taeil can do anything about it- he dotes on Donghyuck too much to care about where he runs off to in his spare time.” “Oh?” Mark’s cheeks hurt from being pinched, and he reaches up to pull Jaemin’s fingers away from his face, “Where does he usually run off to?”

Jaemin hums, contemplating his question, and Mark feels himself frown even though Donghyuck’s personal life isn’t any of his business. He looks up at the sky- it’s hard telling the time without Donghyuck, but he prays that it’s somewhat near noon anyway. 11:11 Donghyuck no boyfriend, 11:11 Donghyuck single now, 11:11 Donghyuck likes-

“Dunno,” Jaemin shrugs, “I think he’s friends with the trees, so he could be hanging out with them.” Jaemin’s fiddling with Mark’s leaves again, and he frowns, trying his best not to shrivel. “Why are you always twitching?”

“I drank two coffee with four espresso shots each this morning,” Jaemin grins, and Mark feels his insides wither at the thought of drinking something as disgusting as that, “Why would you- How- Never mind, I don’t want to know.”

“Being the wind is a tiring job.” Jaemin laughs, clapping Mark on the back good-naturedly. “Anyway, I’ve got to go- the daffodils are calling my name.” Mark waves as Jaemin disappears in a flurry, attending to the daffodils somewhere. Jaemin was a good friend, but talking to him didn’t make Mark feel as warm as Donghyuck made him feel.

Donghyuck was different, he made Mark feel like he was on the edge of burning, like he was going to die- in a good way. Donghyuck glowed, literally, and he was just too perfect for someone as mundane as Mark.

Mark sighs, peering up at the heavily clouded sky- at least he has some friends to talk to while he basked in the emptiness that Donghyuck’s departure left. Maybe, hopefully- Donghyuck would return soon.

\----

The clouds part and Donghyuck returns the next day, much to Mark’s delight. Donghyuck looks gorgeous as usual, eyes twinkling as he descends to the fields, all smiles as the sunflowers wave at him. He’s carrying a basket this time, handing out something to the sunflowers as he passes, and Mark cranes his neck to see better to no avail.

Donghyuck prances down the rows of sunflowers easily, chatting and laughing easily, and Mark’s so absorbed in watching him that he doesn’t register that Donghyuck’s going to come up to him, too, until he’s just metres away from him.

Mark panics, trying to stand better and straighten out his petals, but ends up nearly falling instead. Donghyuck sees him flailing and gives him a funny look while he’s talking to Jeno, and Mark feels like dying as he sees Donghyuck’s lips quirk up at the corners.

Great, he hasn’t even talked to Donghyuck and he’s already made a fool out of himself.  
Donghyuck looks even better up close, golden cheeks flushed and brown hair fluffed up cutely. Mark tries not to stare too much as he gives him a bracelet from the basket, yet fails miserably as he takes one look at Donghyuck’s eye makeup and becomes stupidly captivated.

He doesn’t even remember to say something to Donghyuck, too dazzled to speak, but when he looks down at the golden bracelet, he’s confused again. “What’s this?” Mark mutters, mostly to himself than to anyone around him, but Donghyuck hears anyway.

“It’s a ray of sunshine,” Donghyuck explains, even though he’s in the middle of a conversation with Chenle. “Wear it and it’ll give you strength.” “Oh,” Mark fiddles with the bracelet. It’s warm, and even though he isn’t a big fan of jewellery, he decides that he likes the bracelet a lot.

“Thank you,” Mark says as he puts on the bracelet, and looks up to find Donghyuck giving him a thoughtful look. “You’re welcome,” Donghyuck smiles- it’s a smaller smile, not as bright than the one he usually wears, but it feels more private somehow, like this smile is meant for Mark only.

Donghyuck moves on to another row of sunflowers in no time, but Mark still feels warm.

Maybe Mark was falling too fast, but how could he not, when Donghyuck was the sun?

\----

The next day is sunny too, and Mark decides that he should pluck up the courage to speak to Donghyuck. The sun arrives without his basket, and Mark figures that the bracelets were probably something monthly or so.

Still, Donghyuck’s arrival causes a stir amongst the sunflowers, and they all turn to wave and call out to him as he walks closer to them. Donghyuck smiles with his cheeks, puffed up and looking too cute to be real, and Mark feels his face burn up along with the bracelet on his wrist.

Chenle starts talking to Donghyuck right as he arrives, rambling so fast that his petals tremble as he laughs, and Mark feels his own petals droop a little. Donghyuck was already so popular with the other sunflowers, why would he even find time to talk to Mark? Donghyuck probably wouldn’t notice Mark, even when it was time for his harvest and another sunflower took his place in the field.

Mark closes his eyes, trying to get some relief from the excited chatter around him, which he wasn't a part of. He’s bored, and he actually finds himself missing Jaemin. Maybe next time he’ll try Jaemin’s go-to coffee to make himself feel less sleepy.

“Hi?” Mark cracks his eyes open as someone speaks near him, nearly falling as he sees that it’s Donghyuck himself. Donghyuck has a nice voice, Mark notices belatedly, it’s lighter than his own, and lyrical for some reason, like he’s singing instead of speaking.

“H-hi,” Mark stutters once he notices that Donghyuck’s still looking at him curiously, waiting for an answer. If acting like an idiot in front of Donghyuck was a job, Mark would be rolling in riches.

Fortunately, Donghyuck doesn’t seem to mind. “Are you new here?” He asks, smiling as Mark flounders, trying not to drop all his petals in his nervousness. “Yeah, kinda,” Mark answers, almost choking on his own saliva as Donghyuck reaches out to steady him. Donghyuck’s hand is unbelievably soft, and Mark feels like passing out in the brief instant when they touch.

“I didn’t get your name before,” Donghyuck grins, like he finds Mark interesting instead of the boring, awkward sunflower he is. “I’m Donghyuck, in case you didn’t know.” “I know your name,” Mark replies instantly, flushing crimson afterwards. “I mean, I’m not a stalker or anything, some of the other sunflowers told me-”

“Asking about me, I see,” Donghyuck teases, smirking as Mark stares, frozen in horror before he realises that Donghyuck was just messing around. Mark tries to say something, but all that comes out is an exasperated laugh, “You suck.”

“And I don’t even know your name,” Donghyuck pouts a little, and the sight of Donghyuck pouting, bronze cheeks flushed pink, is too much for Mark to handle. It’s a miracle that he remembers his own name, after all the gay panic Donghyuck’s put him through in this short exchange,“I’m Mark.”

“Mark,” Donghyuck repeats, raising his eyebrows at Mark. “Yeah, Mark,” Mark’s name has never sounded so good from someone else’s mouth, and even though he sounds stupid parroting his own name, it’s worth it when Donghyuck laughs, loud and carefree.

“Mark,” Donghyuck says again, “You’re funny, I like you.” Mark isn’t sure what to say in response: would he seem like a grovelling loser if he thanked Donghyuck? But then Donghyuck’s gaze flits to where the rose field is, momentarily distracted.

“Sorry, Eunseo is calling,” Donghyuck squints at the roses before saying, giving Mark a sheepish grin. “Let’s talk next time?” Mark nods, a smile spreading on his face as Donghyuck dashes to the rose field, warmth coursing through his veins.

\----

Mark falls quickly, diving headfirst into the many, seemingly uncountable charms of Donghyuck. But he doesn’t mind, not really, when Donghyuck manages to replace Jeno as his favourite person within days.

Donghyuck is The Sun, practically a god amongst scrawny sunflowers, but he's down-to-earth and always chatty, much to Mark's relief. It'd be a downer if his crush turned out to be some haughty prat, and Mark thinks no amount of photosynthesis would help him heal if that really happened.

"So are you like, a god?" Mark asks Donghyuck one day he drops by, and the sun blinks, bewildered.

"I don't think so?" Donghyuck squints, then grins impishly,"Are you trying to ask for some favours, Mark the sunflower?"

"No, no!" Mark flushes, stammering. "I was just, uh, wondering."

"Well, I'm not one," Donghyuck shrugs, nonchalant, "I do know a few elder spirits, but they don't seem very godly."

"Taeyong enjoys making random things clatter in kitchens, Johnny likes taking photographs with this old polaroid he found somewhere, and Yuta protects the lesbians." Mark's confused, but Donghyuck doesn't elaborate any further, so he lets the topic end at that.

Now that they’ve talked to each other, Donghyuck makes time in his busy schedule to talk to Mark every time he visits. There’s not much that’s interesting about the life of a sunflower, but Donghyuck brings lively stories, and Mark listens, enthralled as he weaves tales of golden landscapes and scarlet skies. Mark likes watching donghyuck as well, silently admiring how he laughs with his whole body, leaning on Mark for support as he shakes from rapturous giggles.

“What do you like most about the sunflower fields?” Mark asks Donghyuck, a lazy, sunny afternoon. Donghyuck squints, legs draping lazily across Mark- his legs are burning too, Mark notices: being the sun must be exhausting, he thinks as he pats Donghyuck’s legs absentmindedly.

“What do you mean by that?” Donghyuck lies down in the soil, right next to Mark, their limbs criss-crossing in the sun soaked earth. Mark blushes at the close contact- he still can’t help but feel starstruck when Donghyuck drops by, but he’s working on it.

“I mean,” Mark shifts a little to the side, so Donghyuck can stretch out more. “You’ve been to all of these amazing places, so why come back to the flower fields? I’m sure the Sahara would love to have you, and you’d fit in right by the Caribbean-”

“I’ll pass,” Donghyuck chuckles, fingertips touching the edge of the sky as he reclines comfortably in the flower bed. “I don’t think the surfers would like me very much if I was hovering there 24/7 -not sure about the Sahara though, I’ve always gotten along with the camels-”

“Donghyuck, you’re not answering my question.”

“I was getting to it, right when you interrupted me,” Donghyuck pouts, and Mark smiles at the sight of puffed cheeks, deciding not to remind Donghyuck that he was the one who interrupted Mark first, mere minutes ago. “Doyoung’s an interesting camel, I think you’d like him, but anyway,” Donghyuck props himself upright by his elbows, “I like it here- it’s peaceful, and I get to just relax and catch up with the flowers.”

“You like the flowers?” Mark blurts, realising a beat late that it wasn’t something worth dwelling over, and that Donghyuck had tons of flower friends: sunflowers, roses, lavenders and even the picky daffodils.

“Yeah,” Donghyuck gives Mark an odd look that he doesn’t quite understand, eyes darting at his lips briefly before coming back up to stare directly into his eyes- Mark blinks, momentarily stunned until Donghyuck averts his gaze,”I like the flowers a lot.”

“That’s cool,” Mark shrugs, trying to seem as casual as Donghyuck’s simple statement, but the sun only laughs,”That’s a boring response to a great answer.” They fall back into comfortable chatter, talking about nothing but also everything at the same time until it’s time for Donghyuck to leave.

And oh, how Mark wished that he could have Donghyuck all to himself, but the sun belongs to everyone, they all need him, and days without Donghyuck seem to go by ten times slower. Renjun, the rain, is a pretty nice guy, but Mark can’t help but droop when he comes by, knowing that his appearance would mean a few Hyuck-less days.

“Why are you always upset when I’m here?” Renjun questions as he brings a light drizzle to the fields. Mark’s brooding even though the raindrops feel cold and refreshing on his skin, and he shivers, missing Donghyuck’s sun rays. (Or maybe he just misses the sun’s presence.) #

“I’m not upset,” He squints up at Renjun, shielding his eyes from the rain. It’s not the best feeling, being pelted by water pearls for hours on end, but unlike Mark, the other sunflowers seem to enjoy the showers, splashing around and relishing in the coolness. Renjun doesn’t seem convinced, raising his eyebrows at Mark,”Uh-huh, sure you aren’t.”

“I’m really not,” Renjun’s standing in the centre of the rain, but he stays dry, for some reason. Mark wishes he wasn’t feeling soggy and miserable too, as he frowns enviously at Renjun, sitting on a bouder nearby,”Why aren’t you soaked?”

“Magical rain powers,” Renjun grins implishly. “The same reason why Jaemin’s hair stays in place even in the middle of a hurricane, and why Hyuckie isn’t on fire.” Hyuckie, Mark’s heart actually speeds up at the cute nickname, much to his embarrassment, and he suddenly finds the rain less gruelling. A smile even finds its way to his lips, as he imagines Donghyuck complaining about singed curls and fiery fingers.

“And you’re smiling now?” Renjun’s unamused tone brings Mark back into reality. “You’re a whole weirdo, Mark- the rain is good for your growth, you can’t just survive by absorbing sunlight, photosynthesis doesn’t work that way-”

“I dunno, could the rain be less wet?” Mark waves his soaking petals at Renjun indignantly. “It sucks when you’re don’t have magical rain powers nor an umbrella and you’re just getting drenched-” Renjun makes an annoyed huffing noise, and Mark could’ve sworn that it started raining heavier.

“Why don’t you ask Donghyuck to be less sunny instead?” Renjun rolls his eyes as Mark tries his best to fling off some of the water on his leaves. “You’re just going to pick on poor, old rain who’s just doing his job-”

“At least Donghyuck’s nicer,” Mark quips- it’s near pouring now, and Mark wishes Renjun could come closer, just for him to feel the rain seep into his petals (His hands, whatever.)- yuck. “No way-,” Renjun’s eyes go round,”You like Donghyuck?”

Mark feigns ignorance, covering his ears, ”What? Sorry, I can’t hear you over the rain!” Abruptly, the rain simmers down to a light sprinkling, and Renjun repeats, ”Do you like Donghyuck? The sun?”

The sky clears up then, darker thunderclouds moving to make way for lighter, smaller clouds, and Mark laughs,”See you next time, Renjun!” “Don’t you think I’ll forget this conversation, I’ll be back to dig the truth out of you!” Renjun grits his teeth at Mark without bite as he puts on his beret.

“Sure,” Mark grins despite the persisting mist. Renjun waves as he goes, and somewhere Chenle complains loudly about the rain stopping, but Mark feels more excited than anything. The rain was (mostly) gone, and Donghyuck would be back soon.

\----

There’s a season for everything- a season for renewal, a season to prosper, a season to within and a season to mourn. Logically, Mark knows that he can’t stay in the fields forever, even if donghyuck sustains him with photosynthesis. Sunflowers are meant to be harvested, and as Mark sprouts taller and his petals turn golden.

“Your petals are pretty,” Donghyuck tells him, fingertips tracing the edge of Mark’s petals lightly. He feels like he’s about to be set on fire, but it’s a nice, tingling feeling, like the tingles he gets around Donghyuck.

Still, he can’t help but droop when it’s time for him to deliver the bad news. “Jeno says we’re going to be harvested tomorrow.” Mark says, heart clenching as Donghyuck’s easy smile falters. “I don’t want to go, I want to stay here with you-” Forever’s an empty promise for sunflowers with a lifespan of three months, but Mark wants it with Donghyuck. “-for a long time.”

Donghyuck nods, casting his gaze somewhere else, but Mark catches a glimpse of watery eyes,”Oh, Hyuck, please don’t cry.” “Who said I was crying!” Donghyuck snaps without bite, but a single tear slides down his cheek soundlessly. Mark tangles their fingers together, squeezing Donghyuck’s hand as an attempt to reassure him, but there’s nothing either of them can do against the cold, harsh fate.

“Will you see me off tomorrow?” Mark asks hesitantly as Donghyuck’s tears evaporate quickly. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Donghyuck’s smile is wobbly, and Mark’s heart burns along with the sun.

It’s even harder when the inevitable happens. Mark shivers as he sees the farmer approach from a distance, pruning shears in hand. Donghyuck ties the last bracelet on Mark’s wrist slowly, like he’s trying to remember every moment they’ve spent together. Donghyuck’s hand is warm in Mark’s, and he manages to maintain a brave smile even as the other sunflowers are snipped neatly from their stems.

“I’ll look for you, wherever you go,” Donghyuck promises when the farmer starts coming down Mark’s row. He’s crying now, a seemingly never-ending stream of tears flowing down his cheeks and evaporating before they drip down his chin. But Mark smiles, because he’s spent his life with the sun himself, and it’s been a good life, one with Donghyuck.

“I’ll miss you every day, Hyuck,” Mark tells Donghyuck when it’s time, and when he leans in close for one last kiss, they’re both smiling.

The sun is everywhere, and they’ll meet again, even if Mark’s reduced to a handful of dried sunflower seeds. .

 

\----

Bang! The door flies open with a crash, revealing a wild-eyed Jisung. Mark and Donghyuck spring apart, trying to remain composed as Jisung squints at them in confusion, thinly-veiled disgust in his eyes.

“What- How- Why?” Jisung looks like he’s about to faint from shock as he surveys his room, props and costumes sprawled on every surface. Mark can’t help but laugh as Jisung glances at Donghyuck, decked out in an obnoxiously yellow sun costume. Donghyuck strikes a pose as Jisung makes a choking sound,”You guys are so weird.”

“Sorry, we were just looking for some board games, but we got carried away- oops.” Mark finishes lamely as his sunflower headpiece falls off, collapsing on the floor in a crumpled heap. Jisung makes a choked noise as he backs away slowly, clear disgust in his eyes, but Donghyuck laughs, which makes Mark feel a bit better about standing in his little brother’s room in a green bodysuit.

“You guys are so weird,” Jisung spits, glaring at Mark, storming out when he fails to get a reaction out of him. The door slams shut, and Donghyuck lets out a stifled giggle, ”Jisung’s so cute.”

“Yeah,” Mark chuckles, surveying the mess they’ve made. Jisung’s props for drama class are everywhere, felt roses on his bed, sunflowers on the floor. Donghyuck waddles out of his sun costume with some difficulty, tossing the smiley sun face on Jisung’s desk haphazardly.

“Jisung’s right, we’re really weird,” Donghyuck’s hair is all fluffed up and messy, and Mark reaches over to comb through his hair without really thinking. Donghyuck leans closer to Mark, winding his arms around his waist, and suddenly he finds it difficult to think straight.

“Uh,” Mark stammers intelligently, and Donghyuck sighs, flopping onto Jisung’s messy bed,”And I thought you wanted to finish what we were doing earlier-” “I do!” Mark blurts a second too quick, earning a small grin from Donghyuck. Mark blushes a little, but he counts it as a win anyway, since Donghyuck shuffles closer again, hands resting on his nape.

“You’re really weird,” Donghyuck says when their noses are within centimeters of each other, and Mark can see every single one of Donghyuck’s freckles, splattered prettily on his tanned skin. “Thanks?” Mark gulps. He wants to close the distance between them, but fears that he’s going to spontaneously combust if they’re any closer.

“You’re lucky I like you anyway,” Donghyuck announces before he pulls Mark in for a kiss, and Mark really is so, so lucky to be with someone like Donghyuck.

Donghyuck’s everything, the fire dancing in Mark’s lungs, the magic that makes his toes tingle, someone that makes his life seem a little more worth living. Donghyuck’s the sun, and Mark’s blinded, yet enthralled by his brilliance.

“Yeah, I’m pretty lucky.” Mark shares a shy, bashful grin with Donghyuck after they pull apart, ignoring Jisung’s frustrated shrieks outside the room.

And it was a sunny day.


End file.
